What happens next?
by ilse23
Summary: Season 5 spoilers! What happened after Kensi went home with Deeks after the dinner date?


**A/N: A story about Deeks and Kensi. What happened after the Densi dinner date? After Kensi went home with Deeks. **

**CAUTION: this is M rated. Sexual themes. Smut alert!**

**Hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**I don't own NCISLA or the characters.**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be here with you right now," Deeks spoke in a serious tone.<p>

"What?" Kensi asked astonished since he was the one that asked her out.

"I want to be at my place, right now... With you."

Kensi saw that he meant what he said. For a moment she just looked at him. Then she got up leaving Deeks at the table wondering what was going on.

"Are you coming?" Kensi called after him.

Did she want to come to his place? Deeks stood up, paid the bill and followed Kensi outside. They got in the car and Kensi drove them to Deeks' place.. During the ride neither one of them knew what they had to say.

When they arrived at Deeks' place Monty greeted them happily as they walked through the door. Deeks took Kensi's jacket and hung it up.

"Uhm, what are we gonna do about food now?"

"We could order in a pizza."

"Sure, that's fine."

Deeks called for the pizzas while Kensi grabbed a beer for them.

They sat in silence waiting for the pizzas to arrive. This was a bit uncomfortable for both of them. Neither one of them had any idea what was going to happen. Deeks finally had spoken the truth to her and here they were, together at his place.

"So," Deeks spoke as they finished their pizzas.

"So," Kensi replied. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Deeks took a deep breath. "Yes I did. There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you."

Kensi looked at him as he spoke those words. Every word he spoke felt like the truth.

"I know we're partners but you are so much more than just my partner. I care about you way more than just in a partner kinda way. I mean this and I meant it when I kissed you."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You said that I never say what I mean. I thought it was better to show you what I meant than saying it again."

"So you meant it?"

"Yes, every second of it."

Kensi sighed deeply. She never thought about this, she never thought about how she really felt about Deeks. She was afraid of it. And then there was this whole working together thing and Hetty.

"I was taken by surprise when you kissed me."

"Yes, I could see that."

"Do you really feel that way about me?"

"Kensi," Deeks began and he grabbed her hands. "You are the most beautiful and smart woman I have ever met. You're more than just my partner. I can always count on you and not just with work. When I was tortured by Sidarov I kept thinking about you. Your smile, your laugh, that's what got me through it. The place I went to to dull out the pain was to you. You were the one that got me through it. I know that we are partners but you are so much more than that. I meant the kiss and I meant what I said earlier. I don't know where we go from here but I would really like to give it a try."

"What about Hetty?"

"Hetty doesn't have to know. As long as we can keep it out of the office I think we're good."

"I don't know Deeks."

To Kensi's surprise Deeks leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Deeks deepened the kiss. Kensi felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, not since she and Jack were together. Kensi whimpered when Deeks pulled away. She looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Just promise me one thing," Kensi spoke.

"Anything."

"If we do this, if we're giving this I try, promise me you won't hurt me."

"I could never hurt you Kensi. I care about you way too much to hurt you. I promise I won't hurt you."

"It's just, I've never been with anyone, let out felt something like this, since I was with Jack. He hurt me when he left."

"Kensi Marie Blye," Deeks spoke as he cupped her face. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Kensi looked into his eyes and saw that he meant every word he spoke. Kensi leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Deeks pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss. The kiss felt so good. Kensi pulled back after a while. Deeks looked confused into her eyes, she seemed to be kissing him as much as he was kissing her.

"What's wrong?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. This is just freaking me out a little."

"Hey, it'll be okay. We can take it slow. Just tell me what you're afraid off. I promised you, I won't hurt you."

"I don't know. I've not been with a guy since Jack left. I've never felt this way since then. I really like you. I really care about you, more than partner."

"I promised you Kensi, I won't hurt you and you don't have to do anything you don't way. But I really want to spend more time with you, outside of work."

"I'd like that too. Just go easy on me okay."

"I promise."

They sat around for a while on the couch, watching a movie. Kensi leaned against Deeks and Deeks had his arm around her. By the time the movie had ended they were both feeling a little tipsy.

Deeks lifted Kensi's head up and planted a kiss on her lips. Kensi eagerly kissed him back. Deeks scooped her up in his arms and planted her on his lap, legs on either side of him. Kensi looked in his eyes as Deeks held her tight. Before she realized it Kensi lowered her lips towards Deeks' and kissed him. They kissed each other deeply. This kiss let a spark deep inside Kensi, a spark she didn't know she had anymore. Kensi moved her hands down and opened the buttons of his shirt. Once all the button were open she ran her hands over his bare chest. He felt muscular underneath her hands.

Not wanting things to escalate too soon, Deeks grabbed Kensi's hands and intertwined their fingers. The kiss was nothing like either one of them had ever experienced before. It felt so good to both of them.

They sat on the couch for a while just kissing each other. Deeks wanted nothing more than to take Kensi to his bed but he knew he had to take it easy; they had to take it easy.

Deeks playfully bit down on Kensi's lip and swirled his tongue over it. Kensi eagerly opened her mouth to give him access. Their tongue where engaged in a battle of dominance. He just kissed her like that, waiting for her to take the initiative. If it were up to him he would take her to his bed right now and have sex with her till they were both too exhausted. But this was Kensi, he just couldn't do that to her. He wanted her to feel okay with this too.

After a while Kensi moved her hips back and forth on his lap, causing Deeks to harden. The friction she was causing was so delicious, he wanted more. He released her hands and worked on the buttons of her shirt. Once open he moved his hands over her bare skin causing Kensi to moan against him lips. Deeks took that as a good sign and he took the shirt off of her and threw it on the ground. Slowly Deeks moved his lips towards her neck. Kensi moaned as Deeks found her spot.

Deeks kissed every piece of her bare skin he could reach. As he was kissing her neck he pushed the straps of her bra down. He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. He took it off and tossed it next to her shirt on the floor. He trailed kisses down her body until he was at the valley between her breasts. He gently swirled his tongue over her nipple. Kensi arched into him as she felt him on her breasts. Deeks held her tight as he took one nipple in his mouth. The playfully bit down on her nipple and swirled his tongue over it. He released her nipple with a pop and repeated the action on the other nipple. Kensi threw her head back in pleasure. It was so good yet not enough. She felt the wetness in between her legs. She needed more so she moved back and forth on Deeks' lap. She felt his hardness through their pants.

Deeks moaned against her breast as Kensi moved back and forth. The friction she was causing was delicious. He was already so hard down there.

Deeks stood up and carried Kensi to his bed while he kept kissing her breasts. He lay her down on the bed. Kensi whimpered when he pulled away from her breasts. Deeks trailed kisses down her body until he reached her pants. He opened the button and undid the fly before shoving the pants down her legs. He took off her shoes, socks and pants. He stood next to the bed and just looked at her.

His partner was lying half naked on his bed, waiting for him. God she looked so beautiful. He became even more hard just looking at her.

"Like what you see?" Kensi asked in a cheeky voice.

"Definitely."

Deeks quickly took off his shirt, shoes, socks and pants. He sighed as he undid the button and fly. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. Kensi licked her lips as she saw how turned on he was. Deeks climbed back into bed and hovered above her. Kensi moaned as Deeks pressed against her in just the right way. Deeks started dry humping her. She felt so good, even through his boxers and her panties. Kensi moved her hips against him as well. It felt so good. After a while Deeks held her hips down, it would be over way too fast otherwise.

All doubt was out of Kensi's mind as Deeks started dry humping her. She wanted him! She wanted him now! It already felt so good and he wasn't even inside of her.

"Deeks, please do something," Kensi begged after Deeks lay still for a while.

Deeks kissed her again as his hands moved over her body. He massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples in between his thumb and finger causing Kensi's body to jolt.

Kensi loved Deeks' touch on her breasts but she wanted him further down.

"Deeks, please. Go down."

"Oh getting impatient are we," Deeks spoke in a teasing voice.

"Please, I need you there."

Deeks had never expected that those words would come out of Kensi's mouth but he loved hearing her beg like that.

"In a minute. I wanna savor this moment."

Kensi tried to turn them around so she would have the upper hand but Deeks stopped her.

"You'll get your change in a minute. You lay there and enjoy it."

"Fine but could you hurry please."

Deeks smirked at her as he kissed her. His lips moved down to her breasts as one of his hands made it down her body. As soon as she felt his hand going down her legs fell open to their own accord. Deeks rubbed her through her panties causing Kensi to moan.

He knew he was driving her crazy but he wanted to tease her first, make this moment last just a little bit longer.

As soon as Kensi felt his touch she moved her hips against his hand. She couldn't think it could get better until she felt Deeks push her panties aside and touch her.

"Oh god Deeks. Oh yes Marty, more."

Deeks looked at her. "Did you just call me Marty?"

"That's your name right? Or do you prefer Deeks?"

"No, Marty's fine."

Kensi was in heaven as Deeks worked her body. His hand was doing wonders to her body. He stimulated senses she never knew she possessed. This was already way better than she had when she was with Jack.

If Deeks kept on going like this she didn't know how long she could last. She already felt so close. When Deeks added another finger Kensi was gone especially after Deeks started kissing her breasts again.

"Oh Marty yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Kensi begged him for more and for him not to stop.

But Deeks did stop. Kensi whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her.

"Why did you do that? I told you, don't stop."

"Don't worry Fern. I'll get you there."

Before Deeks could do something more Kensi had reached inside his boxers and had grabbed him. Deeks groaned as she felt her hands on him.

"You're not the only one who gets to tease," Kensi smirked at him.

Deeks lay his head down on Kensi's chest and enjoyed the feeling she was giving him. As Kensi worked him he took her panties off and his boxers followed. Kensi grabbed him tightly as she felt Deeks' hand on her again. Their moments got faster and faster. Kensi writhed against him as she came closer and closer.

"Oh yes Marty, yes. I'm almost there. Don't stop this time."

"Don't worry Fern. I won't."

Kensi moaned louder and louder as she got closer. Deeks kissed her breasts again. He groaned against her breasts and Kensi squeezed him hard. The friction was delicious against her breasts. It was enough to send Kensi over the edge. She came with a loud cry. Her hand pumped Deeks faster and faster as she came. Deeks fought for control to keep him from exploding but he couldn't. He came all over her hand and thigh.

"Oh god, that was so good," Kensi breathed out.

"Yes it was. Sorry I came all over you. I couldn't hold on."

"It's okay. It's kinda sexy," Kensi told him in a cheeky voice.

Deeks watched as Kensi licked her hand clean. He tasted good. He scooped up his sperm on her thigh and Kensi licked his fingers clean.

Deeks grabbed a condom out of his wallet and rolled it on.

"You ready Kensilina?" Deeks asked as he positioned himself in between her legs.

Kensi smiled. She loved it when he called her that.

"Yes Marty, I'm ready."

They looked into each other's eyes and Deeks slowly pushed into her inch by inch. He felt even bigger to Kensi than she thought but it was so wonderful. Once he was fully in he held still for a while, giving her time to adjust to him. When Kensi started moving against him he took that as a sign she was ready. He held her hips still and plunged in and out of her. At first it was slowly, getting used to one another. Deeks had to keep himself from pounding her so hard. There was more time for it later.

Kensi had her eyes closed and her head was thrown back as Deeks moved in and out of her.

"Faster Marty," Kensi begged after a while and Deeks was happy to oblige.

He threw her legs over his shoulder and moved faster. The angle felt so good to both of them. Deeks turned them around so she was on top. Kensi plunged up and down on him. Deeks looked at her. God she was so beautiful and the way her breasts bounced was so incredibly sexy. He grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down. Deeks slammed his hips up to meet her thrusts.

After a while Deeks turned them back around. Kensi moved her legs around him as they moved. This position felt so good. Deeks hit spots Kensi didn't know she had. She felt close already but she didn't want to come yet. She wanted this moment to last forever.

"Marty, can you stop for a moment?" Kensi asked.

Deeks stopped immediately and had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No, no. It's so delicious."

"Then why did you want me to stop?" Deeks asked confused.

"Cus I want this moment to last. I don't wanna come just yet. So could you hold still for a while?"

"Sure. Just not too long, I don't know how long I'm gonna last."

Deeks kissed her as he held still. She just felt so good around him. Unlike anything he had ever felt before. This was way better than the sex he had before this. He wouldn't mind if he had to do this every day.

After a while he couldn't take it anymore and started moving again. Kensi was caught by surprise. But her surprise was quickly taken over by pleasure. Just a few more thrusts and she would be there.

"Oh god Marty." Kensi begged him to go harder and harder. It felt so good. "Keep going Marty. Almost there. Just a bit more."

Her moans were the sexiest sounds Deeks had ever heard. He was happy to oblige her needs. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her as hard as he could.

Just a few thrusts later Kensi was starting to quiver underneath him. He moved his hand down lower and rubbed her. This was enough for Kensi. She was coming. And she was coming hard.

Kensi moaned so load. She told him how good it was. She was coming!

Feeling her tighten around him was enough for him to join her too. He slammed into her as hard as he could.

"AAAAAAHHHH Fern. This is so good. You're amazing. God this feels so damn good," Deeks moaned as he emptied himself inside the condom.

They were panting heavily as the came down from their highs. Once Deeks had caught his breath he rolled off of Kensi and took the condom off. He threw it in the bin and crawled back against Kensi.

"Damn that was so good," Kensi uttered.

"Yes it was. You feel so amazing." Deeks kissed her again. "I think I'm falling in love with you Kensi."

Kensi looked at him. She wasn't sure what to see. Was she falling in love with him too? She wasn't sure. She hadn't felt anything like this, not since she had been with Jack.

"It's okay Kens, you don't have to say it b…." Deeks started but he was caught off by Kensi's kiss.

Kensi couldn't say the words just yet. Deeks looked at her once Kensi stopped kissing him and cupped her face.

"I know Kensi, it's okay."

Without having to say anything he knew what she was thinking. Deeks lay back down on his back and gathered Kensi in his arms. Deeks was about to fall asleep when he felt Kensi on him. He lifted the covers and saw that her hand was pumping him up and down.

"I couldn't help myself," Kensi smirked at him.

"You like what you feel?"

"Absolutely."

Kensi disappeared under the cover and used her mouth on him as well.

"Oh god Kens," Deeks groaned.

She used her hands and mouth on him and felt Deeks getting harder by the second. Deeks had his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling that she was giving him. With Jack Kensi didn't feel like doing this but it felt right with Deeks. Within seconds Kensi was turned on as well. She moved her hand down and helped herself. After a while she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled a condom out of his wallet and wrapped it around him before moving down on him.

Deeks looked up as she felt her hips slam down on his. He was so focused on the feeling Kensi was giving him he hadn't noticed she was moving down on him. Kensi rotated her hips as she moved up and down. It felt so good to Deeks. Deeks sat up and Kensi wrapped her legs around him. They moved against each other, their sensitive parts rubbing against each other. Deeks stood up with Kensi still in his arms and he pushed her against the wall. Deeks thrust into her as Kensi wrapped her legs around him tightly. She never had sex like this. It was really good doing it in this position. Kensi was really close again when Deeks pulled out of her. She whimpered, wondering what Deeks was doing. He put her down on the bed and told her to get on her hands and knees. Kensi quivered with excitement as Deeks moved into her from behind. What Kensi was feeling right now was pure heaven. She didn't think it could get any better until Deeks moved his arms around her and rubbed her. Kensi didn't know how long she could hold on. She wanted it to last forever but she was right on edge. Kensi begged Deeks to go faster and harder. She pushed back against him as Deeks pushed into her.

She moaned louder and louder as Deeks' groans became louder too. A few thrusts later they both screamed loudly as they reached their peaks. They collapsed down on the bed.

They were too exhausted to move. Kensi looked at the time. It was 3am. She couldn't believe that they had sex for this long. Deeks pulled out of her, threw the condom in the bin and crawled back into bed. They were so exhausted it didn't take them long to fall asleep.

The next morning when she woke up Deeks was already out. She heard the shower running. She got out and joined Deeks in the shower, which led to another round of sex.

"We should get to work," Kensi spoke.

"Yes work. What are we gonna do about that?"

"I think we should just keep it between you and me for now."

"That's okay, if that's what you want."

"Yes, I'm not ready to tell anyone about this, whatever this is going to be."

"Last night was really amazing. I would love to have a repeat of that."

"We'll see."

They got dressed and headed to work. They hoped they would work well together, without causing suspicion.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.<br>**


End file.
